Surrender Your Heart
by cherrie23
Summary: Revamped! V and B story! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

It had been done. There were no remains of where the planet use to be.

"The mission is complete Lord Freeza. Earth has been destroyed just as you wished." A man with ebony hair that shot up like a black flame spoke through the intergalatic communicator.

A devious voice answered.

"Well done Vegeta. I knew you and your fellow monkeys wouldn't disappoint me. I expect you back in 3 days for there is another misson that requires your expertise."

"Yes Lord Freeza." He shut the communicator and snarled. How he hated that loathsome lizard being. The one who destroyed his home planet six years ago. The one who reduced him to be a low class warrior. He is Prince Vegeta, soon to be the king of all saiyans if not for Freeza.

'One day, I'll become Super Saiyan, and destroy Freeza once and for all.' He thought as he punched in a code and walked into the common room of the ship. Inside he was greeted by two of his allies and the last of his kind. Nappa and Radditz. They were both eating but immediately stopped the moment he entered.

"Prince Vegeta, were you able to contact Freeza?" Nappa asked.

"Yes. I was able to get through to that bitch. He also said that another mission awaits for us when we get back." He scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Another one? That's the third one this month. How many other planets could there else be out there to destroy? Did he say how long we would be gone?"

"Obviously not, Radditz. Why would I want to question the most feared fighter in the universe? Vegeta's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well Sir, we think that we might have something to cheer you up. Let's show him Radditz." Nappa said as he stood up and quickly placed his hand on the electric padlock that unlocked the door that led to a flight of stairs to the bottom of the ship.

They soon arrived and stopped at the third cell. Inside were three women, earthlings of course. One was unconscious while the other two were backed up into the corners and shaking with fear. The unconscious one was in the middle of both of the women and the one that seemed the most injured. Her pale face was all bruised and she had a trickle of blood coming down from her bottom lip. She had dark purple hand marks that covered her arms and her clothing was all teared and torn, barely covering her at all.

"Sir, as Prince you can have first pick of the whores. I would reccommend --" Before Nappa could finish, a fist slammed into his stomach and Nappa fell to his knees.

"Prince --" Radditz began before Vegeta grabbed him by the throat.

"Did I not tell you that I did not want any useless cargo aboard the ship?!" Vegeta snarled and he pulled Radditz closer to his face. "We are not filthy animals! We are Saiyans! Do not degrade our kind." He then effortlessly tossed Radditz over his shoulder into the wall.

Now having both men defeated, He punched in the cell code and walked over to the girl who remained unconscious. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He heard her moan but then silently quiet up again.

Before leaving up the stairs, with his back turned to his fallen commrades, Vegeta spoke.

"Never disobey me again." and slid the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The sleeping woman softly moaned as Vegeta placed her on his bed. He took a moment to finally examine her apperance. She had a beautiful figure. Slim and slender yet with bountiful curves that formed her beautifully. Her skin was a much paler version to his own tan skin and her hair was a long wild mass of an exotic shade of blue. She was a goddess. He wiped the trickle of blood with his finger from her soft pink lips. Her head twisted away from his touch and Vegeta felt her body softly move from under him. She groaned and slowly opened and revealed her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes darted around the room and finally settled on the stranger next to her. Instincently, she began to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm before she could do so. She cried out and growled at him

"Get your hands off me. Let me go!" as she struggled against him.

"Calm down." He ordered in a low tone. She didn't listen. She tried to twist her arm away and tried to loosen his grip on her but he tightly held on. She suddenly cried out in pain. He looked down to access her arm.

"Keep still. I'll fix this." His eyes rose to meet hers and he could see them filled with tears of anger and saddness and mistrust. She looked away and Vegeta carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. He then cracked her joints back into it's rightfully place. She let out a loud ear piercing scream followed by violent sobs of pain. She dropped her head against his shoulder and bit down until the pain subdued. He then smelled something. Something other than the dried blood and sweat that had been harboring her skin. His sensitve nose being so close to her neck. An entoxicating lavender scent filled his nostrils. Her scent. It appealed to him and he grew hard. He quickly pulled her away from him.

"What is your name?" He asked as her body quickly swayed as she was about to lose conscious again. He shook her hard. He asked her again now with a demanding tone. "Answer me! What is your name?"

"Bul - Bulma" She softly whispered before she passed out and went limp into his arms.

"Bulma." He repeated to himself as he released her from his grip and allowed her to fall back into the bed. He then pushed himself of the bed and rammed his fist into the nearest wall. He did not know why he was so angry. Perhaps it was that he was remembering a past that haunted him. Having his home planet destroyed, having everything taken away from him. He too had suffered the same fate as she had.. but she didn't deserve it. He hit the wall again once more before he exited the room.

---------------------------------

Bulma groaned quietly as she begain to regain consciousness. Her entire body was ached as sat up and held her throbbing head. "What happened?" she said to herself as she tried to rise from the bed. After another few tries, she finally managed to get up but shrieked when something grabbed her arm. Her shriek was then muffled by a hand that covered her mouth. She fought as she tried to pull away.

"Stop struggling woman." A man with a raspy voice said sternly as he slowly uncovered her mouth. Bulma then scrambled back on the bed. She felt a stab on pain on her arm and memories of the night before flooded through her mind. "So it wasn't a dream." She whispered as she cradled her injured arm against her chest. This whole thing was very real and the man she thought she had imagined was standing right in front of her with an aloof look on his face.

The man that stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had wild dark hair and the blackest eyes that she had ever seen. He had a short frame but was perfectly muscular and toned in every way. His posture gave off an authorative and stern appearance but all his features made him out to be a very attractive man.

"No this isn't a dream. Get use to bringing yourself to the disappointing conclusion that you are stuck here."

"And where is here? Where am I?" Bulma questioned him.

"We are on one of Freeza's attack vessels."

"Who is Freeza?" Bulma asked with a confused look crossing her face.

"What the hell kind of planet did you come from? You don't know who the strongest fighter in the universe is?" Vegeta remarked with a scowl.

"Gee. I'm sorry. I come from the planet Earth. You know where normal people come from?" Bulma shot back.

Vegeta didn't respond. He turned away from her and walked toward to a closet that contained his uniforms. He pulled one out and began dressed.

"What will you do with me?" Bulma asked as she got the courage to walk up behind him.

"You were meant to be fucked. But I have no interest in using you as such. Instead you will work. You will follow orders. If you fail to complete the chore I assign you, you will be punished accordingly. Understand? " Vegeta said as he pulled his armor and boots on.

"I thank you for your kind generosity monkey. You are way too kind." Bulma mumbled to herself.

Vegeta then turned to her and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Do not think that I will not hurt you. If it is neccesary, I will reconsider to fucking you. Now is that clear?" He said as he loosened his grip and dropped her to her knees.

Bulma coughed violently as she looked up, her eyes spitting blue fire at him.

He slid on his gloves and walked up to the door.

"Do not leave this room." Vegeta commanded without turning to her. The door slid open and closed.

Bulma looked at the door which he had just left. Putting her head between her knees, she let out deep breaths.

Bulma was not the type of girl to cry, however, it took all of her strength not to burst out in tears right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived. Back on Planet Freeza. The ship glided into the hanger and carefully landed on the launch pads. The rumble of the engine quietly died down. Vegeta, who was in the navigator seat, slipped out of the safety harness that was locked across his chest and rose. He crossed his arms at his chest and looked around.

'We're back. Back on this wretched planet again to obey an idiot ruler.' Vegeta thought haughtily. The door to the transport's control panel slid open and Vegeta stiffened as Nappa and Radditz came in. They were still sore from last night's beating. Before they even opened their mouths, Vegeta spoke.

"Report to Commander Telek that we need emergency fueling for and get everything off the ship." Vegeta said as he plugged in coordinates on the galatic system for their next mission. He turned to them. "And that's not including your latest souveniers." He hissed and waved them off.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." They grumbled in unision as they exited out the door to began unloading cargo.

After making sure that everything was ready for takeoff, Vegeta headed to his chambers. He slid his hand on the padlock and the door swished open. He expected the woman to still be in bed for it was still dark when they had arrived. "Woman? He waited a moment. "Woman?!" Vegeta called as he walked over to the bed. There was no answer. He looked under the bed to see if she was hiding from him. He didn't like these games and when he called for someone he demanded an answer. He then heard the soft swishing of the shower of his own private bathroom. After a few moments, it came to a sudden halt. There was soft movement and a soft 'ow'. The door slid open and Bulma stepped out in a small white towel that exposed a well amount of cleavage; her luscious long legs still had droplets of water clinging to them. She gave a loud gasp. Vegeta was standing right in front of her with a sly smile crossing his face. He looked her over, lingering his gaze at the mos appropriate spots. He had the strongest urge to rip the towel away from her and take her right there. She moved away from him, tightening the towel around her.

"Hey! Don't you knock?!" Bulma demanded. Her cheeks growing redder with every word.

He raised his brow. "Why would I? It's my room." He turned away and went to his closet. "Now get dressed." He threw a blue spandex suit at her that was already way too small for him.

She caught it between her fingers, almost unleashing the tiny towel from her grasp. "Well, can you leave then?" Her tone become more annoyed by the minute.

"No. We have no time for these stupid games. We've arrived at Planet Freeza and you have to get off the ship. Now shut your mouth and get dressed." He grabbed his scouter from the table.

"Okay, but turn around!" Bulma said as she loosened her hold on the towel.

Vegeta turned and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't worry woman. Your kind don't interest me. I have better taste." He commented as he pulled his mouth into a smirk.

"Yeah right. Like my kind will ever find you attractive. We don't go for monkeys." She shot back as she pulled on the blue suit.

"Let's get a few things straight," he growled. Grasping her arm, Vegeta flipped Bulma around so her back was pressed against the wall. He held one hand around her bicep, while he slammed the other flat against the wall behind her head. He was close. So close his legs and hips pressed against hers, his chest only a few centimeteres away. Bulma's heart began to race expecting that whatever came next to be more painful. " He placed his mouth next to her ear. "You will not call me monkey. You may either call me 'Your Highness', 'Sir' or 'Prince Vegeta'. You will also only speak to me when I give you permission. Now do you understand or do I have to beat it into you?" Bulma reluctantly agreed.

"Good." He pushed himself off of her and then waited for her to finish. When he glanced back, he noticed that the suit fit her perfectly, hugging her every curve. She looked very desireable but he ignored it and focused on something more important. He slid his hand on the padlock and led her to the long main corridor of the ship.

"Prince Vegeta." Two men came before them. A old bald one and a younger one. "The last of the cargo has been unloaded." Vegeta pointed to them. "This one is Nappa. The other Radditz.You will also be following their orders." They looked at her with desire. "You tell to do nothing other than what I have approved." Both men immediately looked at him and nodded. Vegeta pushed her towards them. "Take her to my chambers." Both men grasped an arm. A tear escaped from her.

Vegeta noticed right away. "Don't look so pathetic. It won't be long till I kill you."

Her face grew angry. "Oh and is that suppose to comfort me?" She knew she was breaking the 'permission to speak rule' but she didn't care. She didn't care if he hurt her. Everything she had was gone. Everything that was worth anything to her was gone. Her life was basically over.

He turned away from her and began to walk to the ship. He stopped midway and she overheard him say. "After you live here any amount of time, you will begin to realize and understand that dying is a comfort."


End file.
